


So it Seems

by kankchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankchi/pseuds/kankchi
Summary: this is one of my very first fic's !! sorry if it sucksps. I live a very healthy filled komahina lifestyle I hope u do as well





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my very first fic's !! sorry if it sucks  
> ps. I live a very healthy filled komahina lifestyle I hope u do as well

Hinata went off onto his balacony. With  _no correlation_ to why it was that he was even there. Everyone on the island was at the party that they had all planned together to get to know each other. And there he was..  **Alone.** But, he wasn't the only person that decided that "get--to--togethers" weren't for them. Not too far away just from the tip of his ear he could hear Komaeda.

Nagito Komaeda, what a weird guy. He always thought. That's all Hinata could ever get from him. The way he talked about himself, others.. everything. Nagito was just  _WEIRD._ Even now, he's at a pool all by his lonesome dipping his feet in the cold water and going on and on about God knows what. But, it bothered Hinata. He knew he was no one to talk. Alone as he was. He didn't feel up to partying. He decided to go talk to Komaeda.. (God only knows why..)

As Hinata made his way down to the pool with a towel in hand he accidentally managed to sneak up on Komaeda...

"W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Oh.. Hinata-kun.. It's just you."

Komaeda literally attacked Hinata and his entire body ended up entirely on Komaeda's lap.

"WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS" 

Hinata so angrily replied as he didn't think Komaeda would act that way.. He stood himself up afterwards.

"Anywho, here."

Ninata threw the towel over that shaggy white thing on top of Komaeda's head that he likes to call "hair."

"Oh, Hinata-kun.. Why would you ever do something so kind for tr----"

Hinata put his hands over Komaeda's mouth before he could even finish his sentence.

"Shut it." He replied.

"Look I brought this for you. And I also wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm.. What could that be?"

"Why-- are you here  _alone-- by yourself--at a_ **POOL.** "

"Well.. That's because.. I don't know. I don't see myself as worthy to be around everyone else. I guess."

"You guess? Worthy?"

Hinata could get that there was some sadness behind Komaeda's words..

"Look.. Komaeda.. I'm sure everyone would love to have you. You even cleaned the hall. And set up a way so that.. That job could be given farely. You didn't have to be out here by yourself. It's also getting cold out. You could've caught a cold."

"Oh, Hinata-kun" Komaeda let out a little laugh..

"But, aren't you being kind of hypocritical?" He replied.

"I guess I am."

"You guess.. Huh?"

Hinata decided to sit down next to Komaeda.. Rolled up his pants and soaked his feet into the water.

"Hinata-kun.. What are you doing?"

"I'm done being a hypocrite. I'm joining you obviously."

"Why would you ever bother wasting time with trash like me? You should be out with the others."

"Nagito look that way for a second."

"Huh?"

Hinata pushed Komaeda clothes and all into the pool.

He began to chuckle a little bit as he thought of what he was going to be told.

He waited.. 

And waited..

But soon started to worry as there was not one air bubble in sight..

"Oh.. my.. C-C-Can.. Komaeda not swim?!"

As Hinata began to look out into the water. His face became red and tiny tears started to leak out of his face he felt kind of like a dick. He thought maybe he shouldn't have been so pushy.

"Komaeda!"

He called out. But there was never any responses.

But, as worry began to fill his body. He soon felt a tug at his feet. Then he too.. Was pushed into the water.

"Ahhh--" Hinata let out as he began to catch his breath.

When he finally gained his composure all he could see was Komaeda. There waiting for him to get up.

"Komaeda! You had me worried! I thought you were in trouble! Injured.. Dead.. God dammit! Why didn't you respond to me! I should've known!"

"Hinata-kun.. Are you perhaps.. Angry with me?"

"Huh? Why would y--"

Komaeda cut him off.

"Your face."

"What about by face?"

"It's red. Really red. And the expression you are wearing. It all leads to me thinking it was anger.."

Hinata began to feel around his face to find this so called "anger" that Komaeda was talking about.

"Shit." Hinata let out as he tried to cover the stream of tears upon his face.

"So that's what Hinata-kun. Looks like when he's angry.. Worried. Irritated. Hmm. I don't like it. Not at all."

"You shouldn't have fucking did that. You idiot." Hinata replied.

"Hinata-kun.. I am sorry. If I tro--"

" **Whatever."** I'm leaving.

As Hinata made his way up the steps out of the pool. He felt a tug at his arm.

"Wait."

"What? Let go of me."

"I don't want you to be mad. I couldn't take it.. If you. Any of you.. The embodiments of hope. Felt any ill will towards me."

"Komaeda. Shut the hell up."

"Hold on."

Komaeda pushed Hinata back into the pool.. And into his arms.

"W-What now?"

Hinata could only feel the presence of Komaeda's wet T-Shirt. And how bony he really was.

"Let me go! I don't c--"

"Look at me for a second Hinata-kun"

"W--" Hinata looked up into Komaeda's direction.

"A form of apology." Komaeda let out.

"Huh? I heard what you had to say alrea---"

Next thing he knew Komaeda's lips where pressed against his.

Hinata couldn't believe what he was feeling.

And who the hell imbedded in his mind that **THIS** was how you apologized?!

"N-Nagito.." Hinata let out as Komaeda pulled his lips away.

"You're redder than ever. Hinata-kun."

Hinata pushed Komaeda away. Headed up the pool stairs. And back to his room without even speaking a word.

"I guess--I shouldn't have done that."

"But.. Did he say "Nagito?".. He just called me by my first name? Hinata-kun's never done that."

"I wonder why.."

"Shit."

(Hinata's perspective)

" **WHAT THE HELL**."

"I couldn't get away from him any faster. Why would he do that? Why would he think I wanted that? Why? He's so damn weird."

"Why..."

"Nagito.."

"I don't get him."

As Hinata entered his room. Exactly where he began, his balcony.

He put his head between his knees and began to look on.

"What a weirdo."

Was the only thing that left his mouth.


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh chapter 2 !!  
> thank you for reading :)

It was morning.

Like any other day Hinata went down to the cafe to have breakfast with his classmates.

Like any other day  _except.._ What went down with Komaeda last night. Hinata couldn't get it off his mind..

As he sat there on his balcony all he managed to think about was that kiss. What did it mean? Why would Komaeda do that? Does he have some sort of feelings towards Hinata? Was he just in the moment? 

As much as Hinata thought on..  **No answer**  came to mind about it all..

Hinata was approached by everyone as he entered the hall..

"Hinata.. Why didn't you come out last night?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah.. Hinataaaaa!" Ibuki added.. 

"Who cares why? If he didn't want to come it's not like---" Mahiru put her hands over Saionji's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Hinata didn't have an answer. He didn't respond to anyone. He wish he had came last night instead of encountering Komaeda.

"I'm sorry everyone. I wasn't feeling too well so I decided to stay in."

**Lie.**

"I'll make sure to try to make it next time."

**Will you really?**

Hinata sat down next to Chiaki.. The only person he really wanted to talk too right now. He also noticed that Komaeda was nowhere to be found. Thank god.

"Hey, Hinata." Chiaki spoke out while still so imbedded in her video game.

"What are you playing today?"

"Oh, this? It's called "Monster Rangers" I don't know why but Gundam gave it to me. It's actually all set up very simple. I've already beaten it 5 times already. I'm quite disappointed in myself."

"Haha.. That sounds just like you." Hinata replied. 

Chiaki sounded like her normal self. And that's want he wanted. Some  _normalcy._

"Say.. Hinata.." Chiaki called out for as she brought down her game girl advance just below her nose.

"Do you by any chance have.. Any.. Games?"

"Huh? No--I don't. Sorry."

"Hmp." Is all Chiaki had to say.

"A-A-Are you mad? I'm sorry."

"You know. You apologize way too much."

"Do I?"

"Mhm.. It's okay Hinata. But, you promised you'd co-op with me. You better not have forgotten."

"Did--"

" **DID YOU FORGET**?"

"Oh... Hinata. You're hopeless."

"Don't say it like that, Chiaki."

As Hinata and Chiaki began to speak on the cafe doors opened. And a figure walked towards their table.

"Good morning.. Hinata-kun. Chiaki."

It..

Was..

Komaeda.

"Uh, Chiaki. I'm starting to not feel so good again. I think I'm going to head back up to my room for a little."

"Huh? Are you okay? Do you need any help?" 

"No-- I just think I need to lay down a little more."

"Alright. I'll come and check up on you later." Chiaki replied.

"W-W.. Hinata-kun?"

Before Komaeda could even finish Hinata took one last bite into his toast and left the cafe in a fastly motion.

"Was there something you needed to talk to him about?"

"Huh.. Oh Chiaki. Not really. I guess it can wait."

"Is that so?" Chiaki replied before imbedding herself back into her video game.

(Hinata's perspective)

Why did I have to see him? I'm not ready to face him. I don't want to see him. Not yet.

I feel bad for lying to everyone.. To Chiaki.

But, what else was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell anyone about what happened. Not about that  _kiss._

As Hinata made his way back up to his room. He gathered himself in his bed. Covered himself over with his sheets and made his way to sleep.

A couple of hours had passed. It was all ready day break. The sun was getting ready to set. On the island they always had the prettiest sunsets. Colors of orange.. yellow.. and red always reflected over the ocean and it was so pleasing to look at.

Hinata finally made his way out of his bed. And to his fridge to get some water. He hated that taste you woke up with in your mouth after a nap.

As soon as he began to take small sips out of his water bottle. He heard a knock at the door.

He didn't care who it was.. Just let it not be h-i-m is all he thought.

He went to open it. And to his relief it was Chiaki on the other end.

He thought back to this morning. And thought "Oh yeah.." When he so lightly remembered that she did say she would swing by. He was so invested in getting away from Komaeda that.. That's all that filled his head.

As Hinata tried to greet her. She just said..

"Sorry, for intruding.." And made her way into Hinata's room.

Hinata could only notice that she didn't have her games in hand. And she looked really serious about something.

Chiaki made herself at home and sat on Hinata's bed.

"So?" Chiaki so heavily spit out.

"Is something wrong?"

"Something is wrong. Not with me. But, you. Hinata."

"What are talking ab---"

"Don't play dumb. I can tell."

Hinata thought on about every moment when Chiaki had guided him.. Supported him. She was always so dependable.

He thought back to how bad he felt for not telling her what had happened. For not explaining himself properly.

He just knew somehow.. Someway she'd get the truth out of him. 

"What-- do you mean?"

"This morning. You seemed more off than usual. And we're fine. Then Komaeda showed up. I know no one here is very found of him. But, you were acting so out of character. You rushed out of the cafe. You probably didn't even know it was me at the door right now. Because you didn't even stick around long enough to hear me tell you. Hinata."

She was right. She was always right.

"Well.. About that-- I don't know. I just.."

"Hinata?"

As Hinata began to mumble out his words. His hands started to clench together on their own. He began to stutter.

"I d-d-don't know. I wanna t-t-tell you. I have to. I know that. But.. But.."

"Hinata?"

" **KOMAEDA AND I KISSED**."

Hinata just blurted out the truth she wanted to hear.

Chiaki got really quiet. The whole room was as silent as a library. 

Hinata fists were so hardly clenched his palms began to turn red. He looked down onto the floor. His hair started to cover his face. Tears began to stream out of his sockets. He didn't have anything more to say.

Chiaki grabbed Hinata and started to hold him. She brushed his hair out of his face. And whipped the tears off his face.

"It's okay. It's okay." Is all she could say. She just wanted Hinata to calm down a bit.

He replied..

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Even if I liked it?"

"Yeah."

"Even if I blushed during it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think-- I'm.. Disgusting?"

"What? No. You like who you like. That's all there is to it. Why.. Did you think I would?"

"Yeah. I thought everyone would. I was so scared, Chiaki."

"I don't think you're. And I don't think anyone else will feel that way either."

"You think so?"

"Would it be kind of cocky of me to say.. I know so?"

"Yeah.. Haha. I guess." Hinata let out a little giggle and more tears began to stream down Hinata's face again.

"I'm a piece of shit. I'll never lie again" Hinata replied.

Chiaki held him tighter in her arms.

"It's okay. Hinata. Cry as much as you need to."

"Thank you, Chiaki."

Hinata stood there in the middle of his bedroom. Safe and secure in Chiaki's arms.

"You're a really good friend."

"Mhm. Now let's co-op."

Is all Chiaki had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I plan to do this as chapters I hope you'll look forward to the next one !!))


End file.
